Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) extends mobile voice, data and IP Multimedia Subsystem applications over IP access networks. Mobile telephones can connect to UMA networks through wireless access points (APs). When a Mobile telephone scans for Wi-Fi networks, it scans for all Wi-Fi networks having profiles stored in memory and will try to connect to these networks in order of descending user priority. However, at any given time not all Wi-Fi networks stored in memory may be available or provide the same quality, including but not limited to, the quality of UMA network access. Thus, there remains a need for improved methods of accessing Wi-Fi networks and UMA networks.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.